In a recent large-scale disk array apparatus, the density growth and the performance improvement associated with the space-saving have been developing. Accordingly, in order to solve the problem of the lifetime of a magnetic disk or the like due to the heat generated by the components themselves, the cooling system with a high-power exhaust fan mounted in an upper part of the disk array apparatus is employed.
The cooling structure primarily used in the conventional disk array apparatus will be described below. Air is taken through front and rear faces of a chassis, and the air is exhausted by an exhaust fan and through air holes provided in an upper part of the chassis via a central duct of the chassis, thereby air-cooling each part in the chassis. In this cooling structure, the heat generated from HDD is forcibly released by the high-power exhaust fan operated by the main power supply of the apparatus and provided in an upper part of the chassis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-178557 describes an example of a cooling structure in a disk array apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-76584 describes the cooling utilizing a thermoelectric device in an automobile. In this technology, voltage transformation and the like are required for utilizing a thermoelectric device.